Shawn Michaels: From The Vault
From The Vault: Shawn Michaels is a 2-disc DVD set released by World Wrestling Entertainment on June 24, 2003. This set looks back at seven of the best-remembered matches of Shawn Michaels' career. In addition, Michaels reflects on each match prior to them airing. Matches Disc One *'AWA Tag Team Championship Match': The Midnight Rockers vs. Buddy Rose and Doug Sommers — September 20, 1986 *'WWE Intercontinental Championship Ladder Match': Shawn Michaels vs. Razor Ramon at WrestleMania X — March 20, 1994 *'Iron Man match for the WWF Championship': Shawn Michaels vs. Bret Hart at WrestleMania XII — March 31, 1996 Disc Two *'No Holds Barred Match': Shawn Michaels vs. Diesel at In Your House 7: Good Friends, Better Enemies — April 28, 1996 *'WWF Championship Match': Shawn Michaels vs. Mankind at In Your House 10: Mind Games — September 22. 1996 *'Hell in a Cell Match': Shawn Michaels vs. The Undertaker at In Your House 18: Badd Blood — October 5, 1997 *'No Holds Barred Match': Shawn Michaels vs. Triple H at SummerSlam 2002 — August 25, 2002 Extras Disc One *'Bloodbath!': Two-minute interview with Greg Gagne after the AWA match. *'Be Ready': One-minute interview during Shawn's AWA days. *'Barbershop': The famous 6-minute January 1992 Barbershop Segment where Michaels turned heel by superkicking Marty Jannetty and throwing him through a window. *'No Rules': 3-minute in-ring speech given by Michaels concerning the WrestleMania X Ladder match. *'2 Champions': Documentary-like segment explaining why two different wrestlers had two separate Intercontinental Titles for approximately five months. This was also used as the promo for the WrestleMania X match. *'Piper's Announcement': 8-minute face-to-face segment between HBK and Bret "The Hitman" Hart, in which "Rowdy" Roddy Piper came out to explain that the WrestleMania XII main event would be a 60-Minute Iron Man match. *'Training Video': 5-minute training video that focuses on both Shawn and Bret. It is mainly narrated by Jim Ross. *'Ironman TV Spot': Promotional spot for the Iron Man match. *'Match of the Year': Shawn and Bret receive the Slammy Award for Match of the Year for their WrestleMania XII Iron Man match. Their Iron Man match was also awarded the 1996 PWI Match of the Year award. *'Before They Were Superstars': 13-minute piece which includes interviews with Shawn, his parents, and his childhood best friend. *'Tell Me A Lie': Music video set to the 'Tell Me A Lie' song that was used during Michaels hiatus from wrestling. Disc Two *'Diesel Interview': 90-second promo by Kevin Nash regarding the No Holds Barred match. *'Big Daddy Cool': More of the No Holds Barred match, but with Nash more in his Diesel character, and Michaels also has his say. *'Good Friends': Short promo for the No Holds Barred match. *'Better Enemies': Another promo regarding the match. *'In Your House': Detailed promo regarding the feud between Michaels and Diesel. *'Have A Nice Day': Short promo asking the WWF fans to pray that Mankind does not become the new WWF Champion. *'SlamJam Promo': Promo from Shawn Michaels regarding his upcoming match with Mankind at In Your House 10: Mind Games. *'Mankind Promo': From the boiler room. *'Brain Surgeon': Interview with Michaels on the day of the Mind Games match. *'Pre-Match Interview': Interview of Michaels by Kevin Kelly, moments before the main event against Mankind. *'Hell in a Cell TV Spot': Promotional spot for the Hell in a Cell match against The Undertaker. *'Building Hell': A look at the building of the cell, narrated by Vince McMahon. *'Blaze of Glory': 5-minute interview with Michaels in the ring on RAW by Jim Ross, which also includes a short speech by The Undertaker on the TitanTron. *'Good News, Bad News': Backstage interview before the Hell in a Cell match. *'Badd Blood': 3-minute promo on Michaels in general and then at the Hell in a Cell match. *'Nothing Left': A 4-minute look at the Shawn Michaels vs. Triple H feud. Some of their history is shown, but it concentrates on the lead up to their SummerSlam 2002 match with the SummerSlam 2002 theme song "Fight" in the background. *'Hammered!': The aftermath of the match where Triple H ruined Michaels' party by attacking him with a sledgehammer. *'Photo Gallery': Stills of all the matches from both discs of the DVD set (except the AWA bout). Easter eggs Disc One *'BLOW AWAY DIET': On DISC ONE, go to 'Extras', and then highlight 'Be Ready'. Click left twice on your remote twice to see this dubbed over promo of Playboy Buddy Rose trying a new diet plan! *'HBK THEME STORY': ON DISC ONE, go to 'Extras', and then highlight 'Barbershop'. Click right twice on your remote to see a WWE Confidential piece on Shawn's iconic theme song. Disc Two *“'I LOST MY SMILE”': ON DISC TWO, go to 'Extras', press enter on 'NEXT' to go to page two, and then highlight 'Photo Gallery'. Press left twice to see the infamous segment where Shawn gives up the WWE Championship in an at-the-time emotional sendoff. Images External links *Shawn Michaels: From The Vault at Silvervision.co.uk Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases